Outside, By the Swing Set
by LoveBooks14
Summary: Cammie, likes Zach. Zach likes Cammie, But they will never admit it to each other. So what happens one night, then they find them selves bored and alone? A one-shot about Zach and Cammie no longer caring about what others think. AU!


The music was to loud, there was to many people, and there seamed to be not enough air in the large room. Zach Goode just really wanted to leave. But could he do that? No, his mother wanted him their. His mother wanted him to support his 14 year old cousin, Austin, who's older brother recently died, who looked up to Zach as an brother. So, Zach happily went to the ceremony, but bit his tounge when it came to coming to the after party held at the local VFW. There was another reason why he came, not just in support of Austin, but because he knew she would come.

The music was the same for Cammie, to loud, to many people, not enough air. Her head was pounding, she didn't feel comfortable in the dress she was wearing, she honestly just wanted to leave. But, her little sister had just graduated and she needed to be there. In her mind it wasn't fair though, the only person her age was the notorious hotty in her grade that was a player.

She honestly didn't have anything against him, he had always been nice to her, and to some of her friends. But, they were completely on other ends of the school. He was the school it boy. She was the one at the 20 year reunion that everyone would not know. She was the wallflower, he was the social butterfly. She wasn't noticed, the chameleon. He was always the center of attention, the eagle. But of course, she couldn't help herself, she would steal glances at him. She couldn't deny it, he was gorgeous. Emerald eyes, brow hair, tall, broad shoulders. They used to talk, a few years ago. 7th grade maybe, they were lab partners. But over the years the conversations turn into hellos, the hellos turned into small smiles in the halls and the small smiles turned into nothing. There was no more conversations, no jokes, no hellos, no smiles. Nothing. But she didn't mind, she understood. They were completely different, she almost hated herself for letting herself believe that they could ever be together.

He didn't understand why. Why they stopped talking. Why she didn't give him the time of day. Why she seamed to not care about him. But when he had brought up csmmie to a friend, he then began to understand. His friend had said that the thought of them possisbly dating or even being friends would send the whole school into oblivion, and possibly start the apocalypse. It just couldn't happen, that it wasn't possible. But, Zach wanted to make it possible. He wanted them to be together. He wasn't really sure when he first started to have feelings for her, she was just so interesting to talk to and beautiful. Maybe, the attraction was built up over time. Maybe, it had always been there, he was just know listening to his heart. He had dated a lot of girls in the school, yes, there were attractive. But, to Zach there was no attraction, he remembered thinking we would fall asleep during the date, kill himself if he had to listen to one more: 'AW MY GAWD!'. He remembered talking to Cammie, she wasn't like the others. He remembered that 7th grade science was his new favorite class, he remembered that she was so interesting to talk to and smart. She also didn't say 'AW MY GAWD' every five minutes, so that was a plus within its own. He never quite figured out how he never got the balls to go and ask her out. Probably because he was scared about what everyone would think. He never understood why that mattered to him, he wished it didn't, he wished he could change that about himself. He was bound to.

He was going to, one day. May it be the last day of high school, may it be this very moment. He would grow a pair and ask the girl we was possibly in love with out. He of course would glance at her, only to find her bored to tears sitting by her parents whom were talking to his. He wondered if she would talk to him, if he would talk to her.

"I'm gonna go get some air, this head ache is killing me," she said, he over heard. He couldn't resist, he had to talk to her.

So once she left, seconds later he had said," I'm gonna go outside for a minute," he looked down at his father and he rose from his chair.

His father raised his eyebrows, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Cammie Morgan just went out there?"

"She did? Well, I didn't even notice," he said playing dumb.

His father chuckled, "Good luck son,"

Defeated, Zach chuckled, "Thanks dad," he left the room.

Outside the moon peaked through the clouds, illuminating the night sky and casting a reflection on the lake near by. He found her, on the play ground made for children. She was on the swing set, lightly and slowly swinging. The breeze pushing her hair back a little, she had taken off her heels and was holding them in her left hand, while her right hand was holding onto the chain holding the swing to the overhanging piece of wood. She was studying the ground, not paying any attention to the world around her.

She may have left the room, in hopes that he would follow. Just maybe, she wanted to talk to him, to see is smirk directed toward her, to have the award winning sparkling green eyes looking at her. She never realized though how much they were looking at her.

"Hey," he said sitting down on the swing next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She skipped over the introductions. That's what he liked about her. She didn't swoon every time she saw him, like many do. He treated her _normally. _

"Outside or at this party?" He questioned. She shrugged her shoulders not really caring.

"Well, I'm here at his party because my cousin and my mother dragged me here," he didn't really care to mentchen that he also came because he knew she would be here," I'm outside because its hell in there."

She nodded, "Same," that's when the silence struck. A very awkward, long, and painful silence that Zach saw could only be broken with a joke. An innopreate joke, at best.

He whispered," Gay baby," causing her to look up confused.

"What?"

"Every awkward silence a gay baby is born," she laughed. His heart fluttered, even though he would never tell any one that.

"I've never heard of that," she laughed.

"Oh its sciencetifically proven," he smirked at her.

"Oh I'm sure it is," she said sarcastically.

"It is!"

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes.

"So hows life?" she asked awkwardly.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Good," she said. She resited the urge to add the 'e' on it the end of word.

"So, I heard you dated at Josh Abrams?"

"Um..yeah, for a while," she said swinging a bit more. Moving her legs back and forth while keeping her feet firmly planted.

"He's a cutie," he smirked winking at her. This caused her to laugh and roll her eyes.

"I guess so?"

"I'm sorry about the way you guys broke up. Hes an ass and an idiot," Zach relplied. Feeling like an idiot for even bringing up the fallen relationship.

"Its fine, I'm over it," she said looking at him. He saw in her eyes that she was lying.

"Not yet, but you will be." he said smirking again.

"What does that even mean?" she asked laughing a little.

He didn't even know though, it just sounded cool. So he said it.

He shrugged," You figure it out."

"You sounded like a creepy stalker," she said. "Are you a creepy stalker?"

"Damn, my covers blown," he said snapping his fingers.

She laughed, " So, you and Tina?" nudging him with her elbow. Neither could deny the shock that went echoing through there bodies.

"What about me and Tina?"

"I believe the proper grammar is Tina and I," she smirked.

"I believe it would be proper English because I am not writing it down," he smirked.

"Nerd," she coughed.

"What was that, Morgan?" he smiled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I think you just called me a nerd," he smiled wider.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Goode," she smiled.

"I think you do," smiling.

"Okay, maybe I do?"

"Maybe?" he teased.

"Yes, I called you a nerd," she laughed, causing him to laugh.

"What were we even talking about?"

"I have no idea," he replied.

"Do you remember in kindergarden when people would play games on the swings? If you were swinging together, perfectly in synch, you were married. IF you were swinging near each other, you were dating. And if you were far away from each other, you didn't know the person at all. Do you remember that?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," he chuckled at the memory," I do." He couldn't help but notice that as they swung, they were perfectly in synch.

"So, I was wondering," he took a deep breath, "um.. what you were doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't think any thing? Why? Do I have something to do now?" she winked at him. She was even shocked at her sudden burst of confidence.

"Depends if you want to do something, with me," he added for good measure.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice," she smiled at him. He smiled back.

They sat there on there swings, just grinning like idiots. Happy that their dreams finally came true, that they had a date, that they talked.

"Cams? Its time to go kiddo," her dad called from the door of the building. As they were walking out.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked slipping on her shoes.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 5?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she smiled walking away.

Once she could no longer see him, he did the happy dance, like a teenage girl. She could see him, but her dad could.

He chuckled, placing a hand on his daughters back, winking at her.

"I think he might be happy," he laughed.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. He motioned to a dancing Zach Goode. She laughed and shrugged, I have no idea."

"Really so nothing happended out here?" her mother asked winking at her.

"NO!" Cammie blushed.

"Spill! Her younger sister yelled.

"I may or may not have a date tomorrow?" she said.

Her family gasped, "I knew it! Joe and I were right!" he said. Joe was Zach's dad and Cammie's dads best friend.

"Dad, I think he just wants to be friends," she said.

Her dad laughed, "honey, I don't think so," he turned her around facing her toward were Zach was now standing behind her.

"I forgot something," he said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

And then he kissed her.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this! I have really liked writing one-shots! Let me know if you think I should do more, I have another one up too! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review! They make my day! Please!**


End file.
